


Quartz

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drug Use, Episode Zero (Gundam Wing), Explicit Language, Gen, TRADUCTION, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: Duo, à nouveau à la rue, fait un choix.





	Quartz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quartz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520946) by [sistercacao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistercacao/pseuds/sistercacao). 



> Avril 2011 (version originale) / Mai 2011 (traduction française)  
> Publiée (avec très rapide relecture) en 2018 sur AO3 puisqu'à présent SisterCacao a un compte ici.

Il pleuvait sous un beau soleil, une fois de plus.

  
Duo, pressé contre la fenêtre, tenta de fermer le panneau pour s’abriter du soudain orage mais il ne réussit qu’à élargir la longue fêlure du carreau jauni. Il ne fit pas de seconde tentative, de crainte de foutre en l’air son unique protection contre les éléments. Ce foutu régulateur de climat avait encore dû se détraquer. Rien n’allait sur cette colonie, à commencer par le temps.

  
Il se détourna de la fenêtre et parcourut sa chambre des yeux. Non, pas _sa_ chambre, se reprit-il. Il était de nouveau à la rue. _Sa_ chambre était à présent un tas de cendres.

  
Cette pièce appartenait à un gars qui fumait dans la ruelle où Duo aimait exercer, derrière la boîte de strip-tease où le type bossait. Il avait dans les dix-huit ans et avait complimenté Duo sur sa technique de pickpocket. Ç’avait conduit à une conversation s’achevant sur une invitation à rester chez lui aussi longtemps que Duo le voudrait, ce qui semblait parti pour être un moment.

  
Le gars – il se faisait appeler Ax – se trouvait au centre de la pièce, entouré de trois personnes. Tous étaient assis par terre. L’un d’entre eux, une fille dont Duo avait oublié le nom, tenait entre ses mains un objet, un petit tube en verre à l’embout arrondi comme un thermomètre. Elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche, un petit sac transparent, et en fit tomber le contenu dans sa main. Duo n’avait pas besoin de le voir pour deviner de quoi il s’agissait ni ce qu’ils faisaient. Quand Ax ne travaillait pas au club de strip-tease, il s’adonnait à cette occupation avec un roulement de participants. Duo avait vu ces petits cristaux laiteux dans les paumes de plus de gens qu’il n’en pouvait compter. Il les avait vus en remplir le tube de verre et chauffer son embout avec un briquet, une allumette, un bout de papier enflammé, tout ce qu’ils pouvaient trouver, et placer leur bouche à l’autre extrémité pour aspirer cette épaisse fumée. Il avait vu la pipe être sortie trois fois rien que pour cet après-midi-là, et l’air était déjà saturé de l’odeur âcre de la fumée, comme celles du plastique brûlé, comme celle des produits chimiques qui faisaient fondre briques, acier et gens. C’était la même odeur. L’odeur des choses terribles.

  
Ax releva les yeux, le vit les observer depuis la fenêtre, le jeune garçon sans abri. Il leva la pipe, une volute de fumée en émanant.

  
« Duo, tu veux une taffe ? »

  
Il ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher. Ça faisait en une fraction de seconde ce que le sommeil ne pouvait pas faire, ce que seul le temps pouvait accomplir. Ça vous faisait oublier. Oublier où vous étiez (une colonie merdique), oublier qui (les dommages collatéraux d’une guerre d’usure), oublier quand (l’apocalypse annoncée). Ça vous rendait jaune et décharné, ça vous faisait perdre dents et cheveux mais, vraiment, c’était là un bien petit prix à payer en échange de cet incroyable cadeau qu’était l’oubli.

  
Une offre bien tentante.

  
« Duo ? » dit encore Ax en agitant la pipe.

  
La pièce puait le polyuréthane, les produits chimiques en feu, l’église encore fumante. Elle puait les souvenirs qu’il aimerait oublier.

  
Il pouvait faire en sorte que tout s’arrête ici.

  
« Hé, petit, t’en veux ou pas ? »

  
Duo se dégagea du rebord de la fenêtre. Fichue pluie en plein soleil. Il détestait marcher dans cette merde.

  
« Non merci. »

  
Il s’avança jusqu’à la porte. Ax haussa à peine les épaules et ralluma la pipe. Duo sortit de la pièce en direction du dehors.

  
Qu’ils oublient. Qu’on leur accorde cette clémence. Lui se souviendrait pour eux. Il ne se laisserait pas oublier qui était responsable de tout ça, même s’il en mourait d’envie.

  
Il le devait bien aux morts comme à ceux qui se tuaient à petit feu.

  
Il prit la rue descendante, en route pour le prochain lieu qu’il pourrait appeler maison.

**Author's Note:**

> NdT : j’ai aimé cette fic parce qu’elle se situe à un moment de la chronologie que je n’avais encore jamais vu exploité et parce qu’elle offre un éclairage intéressant sur le personnage de Duo à cette période charnière où les graines de la vengeance ont été plantées mais n’ont pas encore germé… Pour toutes ces raisons, j’ai eu envie de vous la faire partager.  
> Si vous parlez anglais, je vous encourage à directement faire part de votre avis à son auteur.


End file.
